Innocent
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 38 - Mereka sama-sama polos. Tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan untuk apa cinta itu. Dibesarkan tanpa orang tua membuat keduanya semakin berfikir untuk apa cinta itu ada. Dan semua itu terjawabkan saat keduanya bertemu. Debaran itu, sentuhan itu, semua hal yang membuat mereka berfikir bahwa mereka gila.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 38**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Innocent"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Mereka sama-sama polos. Tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan untuk apa cinta itu. Dibesarkan tanpa orang tua membuat keduanya semakin berfikir untuk apa cinta itu ada. Dan semua itu terjawabkan saat keduanya bertemu. Debaran itu, sentuhan itu, semua hal yang membuat mereka berfikir bahwa mereka gila adalah definis cinta yang selama ini mereka cari. Innocent.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Baekhyun tau, ia hidup didunia ini dengan segala macam hal yang berkecukupan. Semua yang ia butuhkan telah tersedia di apartement kecil miliknya yang diberikan oleh paman dan bibinya. Melalui hari dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan kaki memperhatikan warga Seoul bekerja.

Yang Baekhyun ingat, ia sudah 18 tahun hidup dan selama ia hidup banyak hal yang ia tau dan ia pelajari. Bagaimana caranya berbicara, bagaimana caranya menulis, bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bagaimana caranya menyapa orang lain dan masih banyak hal-hal yang tak perlu kita sebutkan disini.

Baekhyun selalu melewati harinya dengan ceria. Menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya dan pergi ke taman saat sore hari untuk menemani anak-anak yang berada disana untuk bermain selagi ia masih punya waktu luang. Baekhyun bukanlah orang penting atau orang -sok- sibuk yang mendedikasikan dirinya penuh pada suatu hal. Sekolah terakhirnya adalah musim semi tahun lalu. Ia mengikuti homeschooling sesuai dengan apa yang paman dan bibinya katakan. Baekhyun tak pernah membantah apa yang kedua orang tua itu katakan. Ia termasuk anak penurut.

Baekhyun menyukai anjing. Sangat. Ia bahkan tah tahu bagaimana harus menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan cara lain. Yang ia tau, anjing pertama yang ia miliki bernama Angel dan itu dirawat penuh oleh bibinya dan ia akan berkunjung setiap akhir pekan untuk menemui anjing manisnya.

Baekhyun memiliki beberapa teman. Ia bertemu dengan mereka saat sedang menemani anak-anak kecil bermain ditaman. Ada Luhan, yang memiliki jarak 2 tahun dengannya yang berarti ia berumur 20 tahun untuk saat ini dan Kyungsoo yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Seingatnya Luhan sudah menikah dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun dan memiliki anak bernama Oh Ziyu yang sering sekali ia ajak bermain. Anak yang manis menurut Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, seingatnya pemuda bermata bulat itu memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun dan lebih muda dari Kyungsoo satu tahun. Kim Jongin namanya. Jongin anak yang sopan dan ramah pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia sedang dalam semester terakhir sekolahnya dan tak lama lagi akan lulus.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sesekali mengajaknya bertemu disebuah café didaerah Myeongdong. Sekedar bertukar cerita dan pengalaman. Dan hal baru Baekhyun dapatkan. Sesuatu yang sering Luhan dan Kyungsoo katakan pada pasangan mereka. Cinta. Baekhyun tak tau apa itu cinta. Memiliki makna seperti apa mereka dan apa kegunaannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sempat tertawa saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tak tau menahu soal cinta dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan polos miliknya saat tawa tersebut keluar.

Sebagai orang yang lebih ahli dalam hal percintaan -karena ia sudah menikah tentu saja- Luhan sering menerangkan kepada Baekhyun apa itu cinta dan kenapa rasa cinta itu ada. Dan, berkali-kali Luhan menjelaskan berkali-kali pula ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari Baekhyun.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal sekaligus lelah untuk kembali mengulang penjelasannya tentang apa itu cinta.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo turun tangan untuk menjelaskan. Awalnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedikit senang mendapat respon yang sedikit berbeda dari Baekhyun. Tapi semua itu menguap begitu saja saat lagi-lagi kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta."

"Astaga, Baek! Demi apapun yang lebih baik dari suami ku, aku benar-benar lelah denganmu. Kurasa cara terakhir untukmu mengetahui apa itu cinta, terserah padamu. Kuharap kau bisa dengan cepat menemukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan sekaligus menjelaskan apa itu cinta padamu. Astaga, aku benar-benar tak habis fikir."

Dan yeah, respon Baekhyun hanya satu. Ia menatap dua makhluk dihadapannya ini heran. Berkali-kali ia bertanya didalam hatinya sendiri, apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat mereka berdua uring-uringan.

"Apa yang sudah aku perbuat hingga membuat kalian seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung. Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal.

"Demi apapun, Baek! Kau terlalu polos!"

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol. Tinggal disebuah asrama yang ia biayai dengan hasil kerja paruh waktunya. Selalu tersenyum walau ia baru saja dimarahi oleh bossnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Menebar virus happy nya pada semua orang yang terkadang diambil positif dan tentu saja pasti ada yang mengambil sisi negatif.

Chanyeol selalu pulang jam 4 tepat dan mampir disebuah mini market untu berbelanja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari hidupnya selain pekerjaan dan seorang sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Terkadang sahabatnya tersebut akan mampir untuk memeriksa Chanyeol yang notabenenya masih terlalu muda untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ya, umur Chanyeol untuk saat ini adalah 18 tahun dan sahabatnya tersebut terpaut 2 tahun darinya. Artinya, orang tersebut adalah sosok dewasa yang selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Yo, Chanyeol! Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana harimu? Maaf aku masuk tanpa izinmu dan yeah aku membawa kekasihku juga kesini. Tidak apa kan?"

Chanyeol hanya akan merengut saat seseorang bernama Wu Yifan tersebut mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa wajah berdosa. Ohya, dia baru sadar jika pemuda tiang listrik tersebut menyebut kekasih. Kekasih itu apa?

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kekasih itu apa?"

Dan, prang baru saja Chanyeol mendengar suara barang jatuh dari tempat Yifan duduk. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Yifan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau tak tau apa itu kekasih?" Dengan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia benar-benar tidak tau. Dengan segera Yifan memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang berada didapur. Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh pemuda dengan tinggi lumayan tapi lebih pendek sedikit dari Yifan tersebut berdiri disebelah Yifan dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa, apa? Ada apa?! Kumohon jangan katakan padaku jika kecoa-kecoa diluar sana datang kemari untuk memakan otak kita!"

Dengan itu, pemuda bernama Huang Zitao tersebut berteriak takut dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri sebelum sebuah suara dan tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hey kau mau kemana, sayang? Tidak ada kecoa yang akan memakan otakmu disini ya."

Yifan mengelus puncak kepala Zitao lembut yang membuat rona tipis muncul kepermukaan pipi Zitao. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap bingung pasangan sejoli dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kretek...

Dan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Yifan benar-benar bersumpah akan membunuh Chanyeol karena menganggu momen bahagianya jika saja ia tak ingat jika Chanyeol itu adalah sahabat sekaligus adik kesayangannya. Setelah sang kekasih tentu saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang kami lakukan?" Zitao mengeluarkan suaranya tepat sebelum Yifan berhasil membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap polos Zitao yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Eung, sayang..."

"Diam, ge. Aku sedang bertanya padanya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol-ah apa maksudmu dengan bertanya apa yang sedang kami lakukan?"

Yifan menatap takut-takut Zitao. Pasalnya, walau berhati lembut Zitao benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Kau akan mati bahkan sebelum kau babak belur jika sudah berurusan dengan Zitao yang sedang dalam posisi marah.

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa selain bertanya tentang apa yang kalian lakukan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan hyung melakukan itu dan membuat kau pipimu merona. Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya yang berhasil membuat Zitao membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Ge?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Chanyeol tidak memiliki masalah pada otaknya kan? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah semua orang juga tau apa yang sedang gege lakukan padaku tadi?" Kali ini Zitao yang menatap polos wajah Yifan, sedangkan Chanyeol masih ditempatnya dan bertanya-tanya didalam hati tentang apa yang hyung dan kekasihnya itu lakukan.

"Err, itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sayang. Chanyeol bertanya padaku, apa itu kekasih. Aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya, jadi aku memanggilmu kesini."

Zitao menatap Chanyeol kaget sekaligus heran. Bagimana mungkin ada anak yang sudah 18 tahun hidup tapi tidak mengerti apa itu kekasih? Bahkan dirinya yang masih berumur 17 tahun saja sudah mengerti apa itu kekasih.

"Jadi, gege ingin aku menjelaskan padanya tentang apa itu kekasih?" Yifan langsung mengangguk begitu Zitao mengerti kenapa ia diapnggil kemari. Zitao menghela nafasnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, kau bertanya apa itu kekasih kan? Yang harus kau tau pertama sebelum penjelasan mengenai kekasih, kau tau apa itu cinta?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat begitu mendengar kalimat asing ditelinganya. Ia menatap Zitao sebentar lalu menggeleng yang mendapat respon wajah terkejut Zitao dan Yifan tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tau. Memangnya, apa itu cinta?"

Zitao menepuk jidatnya pelan, pertanda ia benar-benar tak percaya jika pemuda dihadapannya ini yang memiliki fakta umur berumur diatas dirinya tidak tau menahu tentang apa itu cinta!

"Kau serius kau tidak tau apa itu cinta, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi menggeleng. "Ya, aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu penting?"

Zitao menatap Yifan yang berada dibelakangnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan membuat dirinya tidak tegang dan situasi seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Walau aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada fakta bahwa kau yang terpaut lebih tua satu tahun dariku tidak memiliki pengetahuan apa-apa tentang cinta, aku akan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Jadi, dengarkan in baik-baik." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Zitao. Karen Zitao memiliki sedikit masalah dalam bahasa Korea karena pasalnya ia bukan orang Korea, begitu juga dengan Yifan, ia mencoba menjelaskannya sesimpel mungkin agar bahasanya tersebut tidak belepotan dengan bahasa Cina nya dan semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung.

" Baiklah. Apa kau mengerti Chanyeol?"

Zitao menunggu respon dari Chanyeol yang tampaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna penjelasan singkatnya tadi. Awalnya ada wajah seperti mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti, tapi kemudian itu berubah saat Chanyeol mengatakan...

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

Dan, Zitao menyerah untuk menjelaskan pada manusia dihadapannya ini. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah dan berjalan menjauhi sofa tersebut dan meninggalkan Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kau masih tak mengerti penjelasan Zitao tadi, atau kau sedang berpura-pura tidak tau?"

Chanyeol menatap Yifan polos dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Kau pria berumur 18 tahun yang tak mengerti masalah cinta? Kau memang benar-benar makhluk polos."

Setelahnya, Yifan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa berniat untuk mencoba menjelaskan kembali apa itu cinta padanya. Dan disinilah Chanyeol, mencoba memutar otaknya tentang apa itu cinta dan apa maknanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepelanya saat dirasa ia tak mendapat jawaban tersebut dan memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya daripada harus pusing-pusing memikirkan tentang apa itu cinta. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur setelah melepaskan mantel dan mengganti celana jeasnya dengan celana pendek santai berwarna biru.

" _Cinta? Apa itu cinta?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah berjongkok selama 20 menit untuk membersihkan pot-pot bunga dihalaman apartementnya. Wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan gurat lelah namun juga memancarkan aura bahagia karena berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sore itu.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Waktunya mandi dan menonton tv. Badanku benar-benar terasa lengket." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melepaskan sarung tangan plastik yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ia kemudian membuka knop pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian santainya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan yang ia letakkan didalam kulkas dan berjalan menuju ruang santai untuk menonton tv. Acara yang sering ditontonnya adalah Running Man dan terkadang ia akan menonton acara musik.

Saat menghidupkan tv nya, hal pertama yang terpampang dilayar televisinya adalah sebuah adegan dari drama yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat adegan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, seperti yang kita ketahui laki-laki berparas manis ini tidak tahu menahu soal cinta, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengerti dengan adegan ciuman yang baru saja dilihatnya. CIUMAN. Ya, ciuman.

"Astaga, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Dengan segera Baekhyun mengganti channelnya dengan acara komedi yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ditonton oleh Baekhyun. Suara tawa mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Jam yang Baekhyun letakan diruang santainya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Setelah mematikan televisinya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari ruang santai. Setelah memastikan seluruh lampu dan alat elektronik yang berada diluar kamarnya ia matikan, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur bersiap untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

"Selamat malam, semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bangun sedikit siang hari ini karena ia tidak memiliki shift kerja hari ini. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30, Chanyeol dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan acara membersihkan tubuh, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia usapkan pada rambut basahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada didapurnya untuk mengambil susu dan roti yang baru ia beli kemarin sore. Meletakkannya keatas meja lalu beralih untuk mengambil piring dan gelas dari dalam lemari. Chanyeol menyampirkan handuknya dileher dan mulai mengeluarkan dua lembar roti dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Chanyeol menyantap rotinya dengan tenang sembari melihat kearah jendelanya yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan taman yang berada disebelah asrama tempatnya tinggal.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari memasang pose berfikir setelah meminum setengah susu vanillanya. Ia menatap taman yang berada disebelah gedung asramanya dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Kurasa pergi ketaman tak ada salahnya."

Chanyeol dengan segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian santainya dengan pakaian casual ditambah hoodie berwarna hitam yang baru dibelinya 3 hari yang lalu. Setelah memastikan kadar 'ketampanan'-nya tidak berkurang, Chanyeol dengan segera berjalan keluar tak lupa untuk mengenakan sepatu tentu saja. Chanyeol mengunci pintu asramanya dan berjalan menjauh dari gedung tersebut setelah lebih dulu melapor pada ibu asrama yang berada di lobby.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung hoodienya. Ia berjalan dengan santai hingga sampailah ia ditaman tersebut. Udaranya cukup sejuk dipertengahan musim semi ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku yang berada dipinggir sebuah danau buatan yang berada ditaman tersebut.

Pemandangan yang benar-benar menyegarkan mata. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Terdapat beberapa anak kecil didekat area bermain anak-anak yang berada tak jauh dari danau tempat Chanyeol berada. Diantara anak-anak tersebut, ada beberapa pemuda yang tampaknya asik bercerita satu sama lain dan seorang pemuda yang tampak bahagia bermain dengan anak-anak tersebut. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, seulas senyum muncul dibibir Chanyeol saat melihat pemuda yang tengah bermain bersama anak kecil tersebut.

"Cantik. Dia kelihatan cantik dan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memilih mengikuti permintaan Luhan pagi itu untuk menemani Ziyu bermain ditaman. Selain karena Baekhyun tak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan hari itu, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Ziyu. Pagi itu cukup dingin bagi Baekhyun yang memiliki alergi terhadap hawa dingin. Dengan ditemani hoodie kebesaran miliknya yang entah ia dapat darimana, Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dan Ziyu menuju taman.

Sesaat setelah sampai disana, Ziyu dengan segera berbaur bersama teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Matahari pagi mulai menyinari Seoul. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Baekhyun berjongkok disebelah Ziyu yang tengah sibuk dengan mainannya. Tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah kecil itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat ia merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan orang tersebut tapi ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia tak perduli. Wajah yang tadinya memunculkan senyuman, tiba-tiba berubah. Dengan segera Baekhyun berdiri dan mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia ingin pergi ke toilet dan akan kembali secepat yang ia bisa. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan seorang pemuda berwajah imut bernama Lee Taemin yang kebetulan memiliki anak bernama Choi Taeho.

Baekhyun melesat dengan cepat menuju toilet terdekat untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah sampai disana, Baekhyun langsung membuka salah satu bilik tersebut secara random dan keluar dengan wajah lega setelah menyelesaikan 'urusan'-nya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai kembali menuju arena bermian dimana Luhan menunggu. Tapi tanpa sengaja, seseorang dari arah berlawanan menabraknya dan membuat keduanya jatuh dan saling bertindihan.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat orang asing yang berada diatasnya. Situasi didekat toilet tersebut lumayan sepi, tak banyak orang yang melewatinya karena kawasan tersebut merupakan jalan buntu. Sesuatu didalam sana berdetak dengan cepat. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan dengan segera mendorong tubuh orang tersebut dari atas tubuhnya dan duduk diatas tanah tersebut sembari memegang kedua pipinya yang ia rasa memanas.

Laki-laki yang didorong oleh Baekhyun itu meringis dan membulatkan matanya disaat yang bersamaan saat pantatnya dengan tepat mengenai tanah tersebut. Ia mengelus pantatnya sebentar, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipinya. Mata pemuda tersebut lagi-lagi membulat saat menyadari siapa yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

"A-ah, maaf karena sudah menabrakmu. Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menepuk kedua pipinya tersebut.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar bahwa orang tersebut bertanya padanya, dengan segera mendongak dan menatap mata bulat dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa." Jawab Baekhyun. Pemuda dihadapannya itu tersenyum dan menghelakan nafasnya lega.

"Baguslah jika kau tak kenapa-napa. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Park Chanyeol, kau?"

Pemuda yang ternyata Chanyeol tersebut mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum -tampan- menurut Baekhyun. Ia membalas uluran tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau mau berdiri atau masih ingin duduk ditanah kotor tersebut?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan membersihkan celana sekaligus hoodienya yang terkena tanah tersebut.

"Baekhyun! Astaga, kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau membuatku khawatir dan ow siapa ini?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah ia berhasil menemukan Baekhyun yang membuatnya khawatir karena terlalu lama pergi.

"A-ah, Luhan hyung perkenalkan ini Park Chanyeol. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, hehe. Dan, Chanyeollie ini Luhan hyung, dia temanku." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berjabat tangan untuk meresmikan perkenalan singkat mereka.

"Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Dan, oh Byun Baek aku dan Ziyu akan pulang. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami, atau pergi bersama 'Chanyeollie'?" Luhan bertanya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya membulatkan matanya tanda yang sudah sangat sering Luhan mengerti karena ia tau teman baiknya ini kelewat polos. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh sebentar dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tau apa itu cinta? Coba habiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Kuharap setelah ini kau tak cukup polos untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Baiklah Byun Baek, selamat bersenang-senang. Dan oh, sekali lagi senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ah. Jaga Byun Baek untukku oke? Annyeong!" Luhan melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan senyum bahagianya. Semoga ini berhasil, batinnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membulatkan matanya. Jika itu Baekhyun, karena ia tak mengerti kenapa Luhan meninggalkan dirinya disini bersama Chanyeol padahal Luhan sudah sangat jelas memberitahukan padanya apa yang harus ia lakukan, Baekhyun nya saja yang terlalu lemot dan tentu saja polos. Sedangkan untuk Chanyeol, ia mungkin kaget karena hal yang baru saja Luhan lakukan dengan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama dengannya. Debaran itu datang lagi dan membuat keduanya tiba-tiba mendapati situasi canggung diantara keduanya.

Dengan senyum canggung dan kaku, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan danau yang menurut Baekhyun sangat indah. Matanya berbinar polos saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Bibir tipisnya terus menggumamkan kata 'indah' dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun-ah, apa kau mau ice cream? Aku tau kedai ice cream enak didekat sini. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun dengan segera menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang semakin berbinar bahagia saat mendengar kata-kata favoritnya, Ice Cream.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati, Yeol. Kajja!" Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri dengan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey hey, bersabarlah. Yang memimpin jalan sebenarnya kau atau aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati ice creamnya. Ia memilih satu gelas ice cream strawberry dan Chanyeol membeli rasa pisang. Katanya pisang itu lebih enak dari strawberry, tapi Baekhyun tak percaya itu. Tentu saja dimana-mana strawberry itu lebih enak daripada pisang, benar kan?

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat cara Baekhyun memakan ice creamnya. Ia benar-benar tak yakin pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak makan ice cream oleh orang tuanya.

"Hey, kau ini makan saja belepotan."

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat Chanyeol membersihkan ice cream yang berada diujung bibirnya dan ia tak sadar itu. Debaran tersebut kembali mendatangi keduanya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik tangannya saat dirasa ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan dirinya tenggelam didalam mata indah milik Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk dan menikmati ice creamnya dalam diam. Canggung. Itulah yang tengah keduanya rasakan.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang hingga kedepan gedung apartementnya. Keduanya masih dilingkupi rasa canggung dan selama perjalanan tadi hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka.

"Eum, terima kasih sudah mau mengantar ku, Yeol. Dan, terima kasih juga untuk hari ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku justru senang bisa mengantarkanmu pulang, jadi aku bisa memastikan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat lagipula Luhan hyung juga sudah memberikan amanah padaku untuk menjagamu, kan? Dan, tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Chanyeol kemudian memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu benar-benar harus mengontrol jantungnya yang sering kali menggila saat berada didekat Chanyeol.

"Eung, baiklah. Sampai bertemu dilain waktu, Yeol. Hati-hati dijalan, annyeong." Baekhyun berjalan masuk tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar harus menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak-detak tidak jelas didalam sana.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu ia sampai dikamarnya setelah berjalan cukup lama dari gedung apartement Baekhyun tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini. Bahkan lebih bahagia dibandingkan yang biasanya. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang tadi. Ia terus mengingat kebersamaannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Baekhyun hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Woah, apa yang baru saja menimpa adik ku ini sampai ia terus saja tersenyum seperti orang idiot? Hey, Yeol apa kau baru saja menang lotere sampai tersenyum seperti orang idiot?"

Chanyeol menghilangkan senyumnya saat suara Yifan memasuki pendengarannya. Makhluk tinggi dihadapannya ini memang selalu bisa menghancurkan momen indahnya. Yifan memilih duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang masih betah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Hey, setidaknya ceritakan padaku apa yang baru saja kau alami daripada terdiam dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu."

Crap! Itu bahkan menghancurkan moodnya lebih parah dibandingkan dengan datangnya Yifan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan segera Chanyeol bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan menatap malas Yifan.

"Kenapa kau harus datang disaat seperti ini, hyung? Kau menghancurkan mood baik ku." Gerutu Chanyeol pada Yifan yang dihadiahi tawa pelan oleh Yifan.

"Ya, salahkan saja dirimu sendiri karena tersenyum tidak jelas seperti tadi hingga membuatku jadi penasaran dan ingin menjahilimu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum aneh seperti tadi.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik tubuh Yifan untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Ya, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey! Aku ingin tau, Chanyeol-ah. Ayolah..."

BLAM!

Dan pintu tersebut tertutup tepat didepan wajahnya. Yifan hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Chanyeol memang terkadang agak susah untuk dipahami.

"Pergi hyung. Aku mau mandi. Dan jangan ganggu aku sampai makan malam."

"Arra, arra. Asalkan kau tak lupa untuk keluar dan memakan makan malam mu, aku janji tidak akan menganggu."

"Ya. Aku akan keluar nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol senyumnya sendiri saat mengingat momen nya bersama Chanyeol tadi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tidak sadar. Saat kembali ke apartement, ia baru sadar sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun keluar dengan baju piyamanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Handuk kecil masih bertengger dilehernya bahkan saat ia tengah menyantap makan malamnya lagi-lagi dengan senyum bahagia dan rona tipis. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat bersama pemuda dengan tinggi badan tidak normal tersebut.

"Haish! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Astaga Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?!" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya begitu saja lalu meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja makan masih dengan rona tipis tersebut. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan jika rona tersebut sudah tidak bisa dikatakan tipis lagi.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya yang masih dalam keadaan setengah basah dan meninggalkan makan malamnya begitu saja saat dirasa selera makannya menguap begitu saja. Rona tersebut benar-benar menganggunya dan Baekhyun merasa ia bisa gila saat itu juga bila ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang santai masih dengan memegang kedua pipinya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat seperti 'ada apa denganku?' atau 'kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Chanyeol?', ya kira-kira seperti itulah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu ia sampai diruang santainya.

Matanya menatap jendela apartementnya yang kala itu menampilkan bintang-bintang dilangit malam. Bulan juga terlihat bersinar terang malam itu. Dan beberapa kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang penjelasan mengenai cinta mulai memenuhi pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Salah satu ciri-ciri atau tanda kau tengah jatuh cinta adalah jantungmu yang berdebar hingga kau merasa benda itu akan meledak didalam sana saat kau berada didekat orang yang kau suka atau saat kau tengah memikirkan orang tersebut."_

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyentuh dada sebelah dirinya saat dirasa benda didalam sana masih berdetak dengan cepat. "Apa iya aku jatuh cinta padanya?" Dan kalimat-kalimat lain mulai memasuki pikirannya lagi.

" _Tanda lainnya juga bisa seperti, kau merasa pipimu panas saat memikirkannya atau saat orang tersebut antara sengaja atau tidak menyentuhmu. Bisa jadi pipimu terasa panas dan bisa juga jantungmu yang berdetak dengan cepat."_

" _Selain itu, aku yakin tanda yang satu ini adalah yang paling akurat saat menandakan bahwa kau tengah jatuh cinta."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau akan selalu memikirkannya setiap saat. Bahkan jika kau baru saja bertemu dengannya hari itu juga. Kau akan selalu memikirkannya, terus dan terus sampai kau merasa akan gila saat itu juga."_

Dengan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berteriak dibalik bantalnya karena ia merasa akan gila saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam nya bersama dengan Yifan dan berniat untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey Yeol, aku tak akan menginap malam ini. Kau tau, ibu merindukanku jadi aku harus pulang. Kau tak apa kan jika ku tinggal malam ini?" Yifan bertanya saat ia tengah memindahkan piring-piring kotor kedalam wastafel.

"Ya tentu saja. Titip salamku untuk ibu mu, hyung. Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam. Dan oh Yeol! Jika ada apa-apa, telfon saja aku oke? Kau punya nomorku kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengancungkan jempolnya tanda dia mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Sedangkan Yifan, ia mencuci piring-piring kotor sebelum pergi meninggalkan asrama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diasramanya, tapi apa boleh buat jika sang ibu sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang maka ia harus menurutinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak akan kemari sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Pastikan kau tak lupa untuk membersihkan asramamu dan jangan sampai kau lupa untuk makan, oke. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong."

Dan suara pintu ditutup menandakan bahwa ia sendirian sekarang diasramanya ini. Chanyeol menatap langit kamarnya dalam diam. Ia belum berniat tidur sebenarnya, hanya saja ia sedang malas untuk berada diluar area nyamannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri didalam kamar dan memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Zitao mengenai kekasih dan tentu saja cinta kemarin memasuki pikirannya. Chanyeol dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur dan meletakkan gulingnya sebagai penumpu tangan.

" _Kau tau satu hal yang penting saat kau tengah jatuh cinta? Kau tak akan dengan mudah melupakan wajah orang yang kau suka."_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Baekhyun muncul dibenaknya dan membuat pipinya tiba-tiba merona tipis dan senyum mulai muncul dibibirnya.

" _Hal lainnya yang aku ingat saat aku jatuh cinta pada gege adalah, benda didalam sini akan berdetak cepat dan kau akan kesulitan untuk mengontrolnya bahkan jika kau sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya."_

Dan yea, itu yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya dan merasakan bahwa benda didalam sana tengah berdetak diluar perkiraannya saat wajah Baekhyun muncul dipikirannya tadi.

" _Selain itu, hm kurasa tidak ada. Atau mungkin, kau ingin waktu segera berlalu agar kau bisa dengan segera bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu. Tapi entahlah, aku kurang yakin untuk yang satu ini."_

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga kepala.

"Jadi, aku tengah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sekarang? Eung, tapi benarkah?"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah berkunjung ke apartement milik Baekhyun, tak lupa tentunya dengan sikecil Ziyu yang sudah pasti Luhan tak akan meninggalkan nya sendirian dirumah disaat sang ayah tengah pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo tengah menata sarapan untuk mereka saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Harum makanan langsung membuat perut kosong Baekhyun berbunyi dan tanpa sadar membuatnya berjalan menuju dapur melupakan tujuannya untuk kembali kekamar.

"Heum, kelihatannya enak, Kyung. Kau masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi meja makan nya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun setelah meletakkan apronnya kembali ke gantungan.

"Hanya sarapan yang biasa aku buatkan untuk Jongin. Luhan hyung, sarapan sudah siap." Dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar Luhan menjawab iya dan memasuki ruang makan bersama dengan Ziyu didalam gendongannya.

"Coo hyung buat apa? Kelihatan enak, Ziyu jadi lapal." Ucap Ziyu setelah Luhan meletakkannya ke kursi.

"Hanya sarapan biasa, Ziyu-ya. Nasi goreng kimchi dan susu. Makanlah, hyung tau Ziyu lapar." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Ziyu hanya tersenyum dan menerima mangkuk berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Heum, ini enak, Kyung. Oh, Luhan hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu setelah sarapan, ya?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun heran. Tumben-tumbenan anak ini ingin bicara serius dengannya. Apa kadar lemot dan polosnya sudah berkurang? Oke, lupakan yang itu.

"Tentu."

Mereka menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan terkadang tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mereka karena tingkah lucu Ziyu. Luhan membantu Kyungsoo mencuci piring kotor mereka sesaat setelah acara sarapan mereka selesai. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia sibuk bermain dengan Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya, apa kau tau cinta?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pipi Ziyu dengan boneka power rangers yang dibawanya. Ziyu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Cinta? Tidak, Ziyu tidak tau hyung. Tapi Ziyu sering dengar ayah dan bunda bilang kata itu dirumah." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat Ziyu menjawab pertanyaannya dan kembali bermain bersama Ziyu sampai Luhan memanggilnya menuju ruang santai.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Byun Baek?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu bantal yang berada disofa tersebut dan memandang Luhan lama. Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan agar ia dengan segera mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hyung, aku tak yakin soal ini, tapi aku pikir aku merasakan salah satu tanda jatuh cinta sedang terjadi padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menunduk dan menusuk-nusukkan jarinya kebantal.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan terdiam cukup lama untuk memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar. Hampir saja ia berteriak kalau saja ia tak lupa kalau sedang berada diapartement Baekhyun.

"Kau...kau apa?" tanya Luhan mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak yakin hyung! Aku masih tidak yakin!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit panik saat melihat Luhan seperti orang yang terlalu bahagia dan kesulitan dalam menunjukkan ekspresinya. Jadi dia berdiri dan menatap salah satu jendela apartement. Baekhyun dengan wajah yang, err..sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau, jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol? Benarkah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Ia benar-benar speechless saat ini. Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo begitu pemuda bermata bulat itu memasuki ruang santai bersama Ziyu. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata doe nya dan menyesali hal itu karena Baekhyun bahkan tak memberi respon apapun padanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol, Kyung! Ya! Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol! Astaga, aku tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini." Luhan kemudian mengatur nafasnya sesaat.

"Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol?! Woah, selamat Baek, akhirnya kau menemukan definisi cinta yang sebenarnya!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjabat tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu hyung, siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika ada nama asing yang memasuki pendengarannya. Luhan ingin membenturkan kepala Kyungsoo jika saja ia tak ingat jika saat ini ia tengah berbahagia untuk Baekhyun.

"Itu cerita yang panjang, Kyung. Tapi percayalah, saat aku pertama kali melihat mereka berdua bersama, aku tau mereka akan berakhir bersama! Tunggu dulu, aku tadi bicara apa? Ah sudahlah lupakan, yang penting Baek, sekarang kau bisa merasakan apa itu cinta dan itu sudah membuatku benar-benar merasa bahagia dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan kalian berdua!"

Baekhyun hanya diam saat menatap Luhan yang tengah bahagia luar biasa disana karena informasi yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang kedua orang ini lakukan tapi ia memilih diam, tak ingin merusak mood bahagia Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Baek, apa kau sudah mengatakannya?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan polos.

"Mengatakan apa?" Oke, sekarang Luhan benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala seseorang ke dinding. Demi apapun yang baru saja terjadi, bocah ini benar-benar lemot tiada tara.

"Mengutarakan perasaanmu! Walau aku tak tau kapan kalian bertemu, karena yea aku sibuk dengan sekolahku tentu saja. Kau tak lupa untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menatap keduanya polos.

"Oh yang benar saja! Aku tau kalian baru saja bertemu kemarin, tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kau untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, Baek. Jika kau diterima, aku akan mendukung penuh untuk hubungan kalian. Tapi jika kau ditolak, well setidaknya kau sudah merasakan apa itu cinta." Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan tentu saja dibalas senyum juga oleh Baekhyun walau ia tak tau apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

"Hyung yakin, aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku padanya? Karena ya, aku merasa aku akan gila kemarin karena terus memikirkan hal ini, jadi aku mengundang kalian kemari."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang aneh dan Baekhyun yakin sesuatu yang kurang baik akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kami akan membantu jika kau ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, Baek."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Oh! Tidak terlalu buruk. Oke, lain kali ia tidak boleh terlau percaya pada instingnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

"Baiklah, pertama kau harus pastikan..."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bangun benar-benar siang hari ini. Pertama ia sendirian dan yang kedua tentu saja tidak ada yang akan membangunkannya jika ia hanya seorang diri didalam asrama itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih handuk yang ia sampirkan dikursi lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri tentu saja.

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi 20 menit kemudian sudah lengkap dengan pakaian casualnya. Tidurnya tidak nyaman tadi malam, dan itu membuatnya beberapa kali harus melakukan peregangan pada tubuh agar tubuhnya tak terasa kaku dan sakit.

Ia menemukan beberapa kotak sereal didalam lemari. Sudah pasti itu Yifan yang membelinya. Karena Chanyeol tak pergi ke mini market kemarin. Ia terlalu lelah sekaligus terlalu senang untuk pergi kesana. Chanyeol mengambil salah satu kotak tersebut dan menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk sekaligus dengan susu vanilla.

Ia membawa sereal tersebut keruang tv dan mulai memakan serealnya setelah menyetel tvnya di channel yang tepat. Sereal tersebut habis dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan mulai mencoba untuk fokus menonton acara televisinya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Pikirannya terus saja teralihkan pada Baekhyun.

"Haish! Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar membutuhkan Yifan hyung untuk diajak mengobrol."

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju telfon yang berada di asrama untuk menelfon Yifan. Tidak sampai 5 menit bunyi piip tersebut terdengar, suara Yifan sudah lebih dulu memasuki pendengarannya.

"Hey hyung, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ada apa Chanyeol-ah? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu hyung."

"Eum, tanyakanlah."

Ada jeda sebentar setelah itu. Chanyeol memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok untuk ia ucapkan pada Yifan dan Yifan menunggu diseberang sana dengan tenang sembari memainkan ps nya. Ugh, kalau saja Chanyeol tau apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh hyung nya itu, ia pasti akan meledek Yifan habis-habisan karena pria berumur 20 tahun yang masih bermain ps? Uhh, itu tidak masuk dalam bayangan Chanyeol.

"Apa hyung tau, kenapa wajah seseorang terus saja berputar-putar dikepalaku?"

Yifan sweetdrop diseberang sana dan dengan segera mempausekan permainnya dan mulai fokus pada pembicaraan aneh Chanyeol. Ia butuh, setidaknya 5 menit atau mungkin lebih untuk mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Berputar-putar? Maksudmu, wajah orang tersebut terus terlintas dipikiranmu meski kau sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya?" balas Yifan dan Chanyeol mengangguk saat mendengar balasan Yifan meski ia tau Yifan tak akan melihatnya mengangguk.

"Ya tentu, aku pernah merasakannya. Sering. Bahkan saat ini, wajah Zitao tengah berputar-putar dikepalaku. Uh, aku jadi merindukan panda kecilku. Baiklah, ada apa memangnya dengan wajah seseorang yang tak bisa keluar dari fikiranmu? Apa kau..." Yifan langsung mengubah gurat wajahnya saat menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tengah merasakan jatuh cinta?"

Hening. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengingat kembali apa itu cinta. Dan dia menggeleng setelahnya dan tentu saja menjawab tidak pada Yifan, karena sudah dipastikan manusia diseberang sana tak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya menggeleng.

"Kau yakin kau tidak tau, atau kau tengah mencoba untuk mengelak, hum?" balas Yifan.

"Eung, keduanya mungkin. Aku tidak tau, hyung!"

Yifan menghela nafas diseberang sana. Demi apapun, kata-katanya kemarin benar-benar menjadi kenyataan sepertinya. Ia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol bisa sepolos ini. Yifan berfikir sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa wajah orang itu masih berputar-putar difikiranmu?" tanya Yifan. Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eung, kupikir iya. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta! Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang itu?" tanya Yifan diseberang sana dengan wajah seperti pria mesum. Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajah mengerikan itu.

"Siapa apanya?" balas Chanyeol dengan tampang polos yang sudah bisa Yifan tebak. Yifan mengambil bantal disebelahnya yang ia gunakan untuk tumpuan tangannya tadi lalu ia gigit dan kemudian mengelus dadanya dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata sabar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga yeol, kau tak sedang menipuku atau apa kan? Kau pura-pura polos atau apa?! Huh, siapa orang yang kau suka itu maksudku, astaga aku harus benar-benar meningkatkan tingkat kesabaranku jika sedang berbicara padamu, yeol." Yifan memutar kedua matanya malas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sembari menunggu jawaban dari manusia diseberang sana.

"Oh, dia Byun Baekhyun. Tinggal diapartement dan memiliki teman bernama Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo, seingatku. Dia seumuran denganku dan.." ucapan Chanyeol terputus tiba-tiba saat Yifan mendengus diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh, aku bertanya siapa dia bukan temannya atau apapun itu. Baiklah dia Byun Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau punya teman selain aku dan rekan kerja mu di café?" Chanyeol yang kali ini mengeluarkan dengusan kesalnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memiliki teman selain hyung apa?!" kesal Chanyeol. Yifan tertawa diseberang sana.

"Arra arra, jadi kau jatuh cinta pada...tunggu Byun Baekhyun ini bergender apa yeol?"

"Laki-laki, kenapa?"

"Ah, ternyata kau sama denganku, haha. Baiklah, jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun ini, apa kau sudah ada rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ugh, menyatakan apa?" untuk yang satu ini, entah kenapa Chanyeol langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan Yifan bawa.

"Menyatakan perasaanmu, tentu saja bodoh. Astaga!" Chanyeol meringis pelan saat mendengar suara Yifan diseberang sana. Ia benar-benar akan mencoba untuk mengurangi tingkat kelemotannya mulai saat ini.

"Be-belum, hyung."

"Huh! Thanks god, kau membuat Park Chanyeol idiot ini mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja? Daripada kau gila sendiri karena terus memikirkan dia." Saran Yifan. Chanyeol tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Apa aku harus menyatakannya secepat ini? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, hyung." Balas Chanyeol. Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan, "Apa salahnya jika kau menyatakannya sekarang? Kau tak akan tau kapan cinta akan datang, yeol. Nyatakan saja, sebelum orang lain menyentuh atau bahkan mengambil nya darimu."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun diambil oleh orang lain! Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia benar-benar ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan juga dia karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku akan mendukungmu selalu, sobat! Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye!"

Dan piip, telfon diputus oleh Yifan. Chanyeol meletakkan gagang telfon kembali ketempatnya dan mulai berfikir mengenai saran Yifan. Ya, mungkin saja ia memang harus menyatakan nya sekarang. Masalah diterima atau tidak itu urusan kedua, yang penting ia bisa mengatakan hal ini pada cinta pertamanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemuinya besok ditaman. Semoga besok dia ada disana."

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ia malas untuk bangun dari kasur empuknya. Ia terus berguling-guling dibalik selimutnya. Sesekali berhenti dan mengacak rambutnya lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimut berwarna biru aqua tersebut.

"Apa iya aku harus mengikuti saran Luhan hyung? Tapi aku bahkan malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur! Ugh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara malasnya dan kembali bergelung dibalik selimutnya sebelum suara telfon apartementnya berdering keras.

"Ugh, siapa yang mengganggu pagi indahku?!" Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas-malasan.

Ugh, coba lihat apa yang dipakai oleh si manis Byun ini. Kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana pendek yang bahkan lebih pendek dari yang sedang kupakai sekarang. Oke, lupakan itu. Baekhyun meraih telfonnya dengan malas dan meletakkannya didepan telingannya menunggu orang diseberang sana mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, huh?! Park Chanyeol ada ditaman dan dia sedang mencarimu! Lebih baik kau kesini sekarang atau aku akan menyeret Chanyeol kedepan apartementmu!" ucap Luhan yang hampir membuat Baekhyun jantungan karena suara Luhan yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar untuk mengganggu pagi warga Seoul.

"Ugh, apa?"

"Demi tuhan, Baekhyun! Jangan berpura-pura polos sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar menyeret Chanyeol kesana karena aku tau baju apa yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang! Aku tutup, jangan lupa datang atau aku akan bawa Chanyeol kesana sekarang!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab kalimat panjang tersebut, Luhan sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Dengan wajah yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan malas tapi juga kaget, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian casualnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju taman. Berharap Luhan tidak akan mengapa-apakan Chanyeol. Sedangkan ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya ditaman. Chanyeol tengah bermain bersama Ziyu dan Luhan seperti biasa ia tengah mengobrol santai bersama pemuda-pemuda berwajah manis lainnya yang berada disana.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang taman. Senyum diwajahnya mengembang. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Baekhyun meninggalkan Ziyu dengan tanda tanya tapi tetap melanjutkan acara bermainnya bersama sang teman.

"Hai Baek." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hai juga yeol." Balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum tipis. "Mau jalan sebentar denganku? Hanya mengelilingi taman ini, tak akan jauh." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Eum, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, yeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Tunggu sampai kita sampai ditempat tujuan, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya. Ugh, Baekhyun bersumpah senyum itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan. Rona tersebut kembali muncul dipipinya dan sesuatu didalam sana kembali berdetak melebihi biasanya.

" _Yaaa, kenapa harus sekarang?!"_

Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Chanyeol berhenti saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah danau yang terdapat banyak sekali angsa disana dan beberapa bangku serta lampu-lampu tinggi yang pasti akan terlihat indah jika dihidupkan saat malam hari.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap takjub apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Ini indah yeol," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan wajah takjub nya.

"Ya, ini indah, bahkan sangat indah. Jadi Baek, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol lagi dan baru ingat jika ada yang ingin ia katakan pada Chanyeol, karena terlalu takjub dengan danau dihadapannya, Baekhyun sampai lupa apa tujuannya tadi.

"Ka-kau saja dulu, yeol." Balas Baekhyun. "Eung? Aku? Kau saja dulu Baek, ah atau bagaimana jika kita katakan bersama-sama saja?" saran Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga ya?"

"1 2 3..Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Baek/Yeol"

Keduanya sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka saat sadar bahwa apa yang ingin mereka katakan tadi adalah satu hal yang sama. Keduanya tertawa saat merasa hal itu cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan. Mereka tak sadar jika sedari tadi tangan keduanya saling berkaitan.

"Kau juga ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Ya! Aku merasa gila karena memikirkanmu seharian kemarin, Baek! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyatakannya padamu. Aku tak tau kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama dan kau adalah cinta pertamaku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya, lagi-lagi membuat rona tersebut muncul dipipi putih Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi...apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Byun Baekhyun? Karena kau dan aku sama-sama baru pertama kali merasakan apa itu cinta, jadi kita akan bersama-sama untuk mempelajarinya. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku mau yeol. Tapi tunggu, kau tau dari mana aku baru pertama kali merasakan apa itu cinta?"

"Dari Luhan hyung," balas Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah hyung itu, tapi kau juga sama denganku? Aku pikir hanya aku yang seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Tidak, kau tidak sendiri. Sekarang ada aku, dan kita akan sama-sama mencari tau apa itu cinta."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis dan sampailah bibir tersebut saling bertemu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menutup mata mereka dan mencoba meresapi ciuman polos dan tentu saja tanpa nafsu berlebih itu.

Dibalik pohon tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada, Luhan tampak tengah tersenyum senang sembari bersorak bahagia karena berhasil menyatukan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Ia dengan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo bahwa rencana mereka berhasil.

"Berhasil, yoo! Berbahagialah kalian, haha."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
